The Daughter of Franken Stein
by SpiritSteinScythe7195
Summary: Marie gives birth to Stein's daughter, however something happens where she isn't able to watch her daughter grow up. With the madness, Stein doesn't find himself fit to care for a child on his own, and gives all care to Spirit. (Note: Spirit never meets Kami or has Maka.) R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Push, Marie! Push!" Stein yelled to Marie, his girlfriend of two years as she lay on the table in the hospital room. She was in the middle of giving birth to their first child, a baby girl.

Stein gripped his girlfriend's hand, and said soothing words to her to calm her. All of a sudden, Marie let out an ear-splitting scream of agony.

"Marie!" Stein yelled, worriedly, gripping her hand tighter.

One of the nurses looked to a monitor attached to the demon weapon, and gasped. The nurse grabbed a radio out of her pocket, and said something into it that Stein couldn't understand. Within seconds, multiple doctors and nurses flooded into the room, pulling Stein away from his beloved Marie.

One of the nurses pulled Stein aside. "Sir, you are going to need to stay in the waiting room until the baby is born."

"But, Marie... I need to stay with her!" Stein protested, trying to get back to his girlfriend's side.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stein, but the doctors can't work well with you in the room. We will tell you if immediately we have any problems."

"Marie, I love you! Never forget that!" Stein yelled, right before the nurse closed the door.

* * *

Three hours had passed, and Stein had heard nothing from the nurses or doctors. He was starting to get worried. Just as he was turning the screw in his head to clear his thoughts, a nurse came out into the waiting room. "Mr. Stein?" she called.

Stein jumped up and quickly walked over. "I'm Franken Stein. Is everything alright? How's Marie?"

The nurse sighed. "We had a problem. The baby was turned in a way that the umbilical cord became wrapped around her neck, and we had to do a c-section to get her out before she suffocated."

Stein's eyes were filled with worry. "Is my daughter okay? Is Marie alright?"

The nurse looked away from Stein's eyes. "Your daughter is in perfect health. However, Marie lost a lot of blood during the surgery, since it took longer than expected. Normally its such a quick procedure, but it took longer because of your daughter's condition. We did all we could, we added as much blood as possible, but her body rejected it. I'm so sorry, Sir..."

Stein couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is she...?"

"She passed about five minutes ago. She wanted me to tell you she loves you, and that you should name the baby Rosalie, like you two discussed. I'm so sorry, Sir."

Stein was speechless. He didn't know what to say, or if he even had the voice to talk.

The nurse motioned for Stein to follow her. "Come with me. We have your baby girl in a room, and she's ready to meet her daddy."

Stein followed the nurse, and when he walked into the room, his heart stopped. In front of him, was his daughter. She looked exactly like Marie, except for one difference. Her eyes. She had Stein's emerald green eyes.

He walked over and picked her up. He carefully cradled his new love in his arms. He looked down into her eyes, and she looked up into his. She gave him a tiny smile, and reached up and put a tiny hand on his cheek.

Stein smiled. "Hello," he whispered. "You are so beautiful..."

The nurse cleared her throat to get Stein's attention. Stein looked over at the nurse reluctantly, not wanting to take his eyes off of his tiny treasure.

"Do you have a name picked out for the baby?" the nurse asked.

Stein looked from the nurse, to his daughter, and back to the nurse. "Rosalie Marie Stein."

The nurse wrote the name down, and left the room to get the birth certificate ready.

"Rosalie..." Stein whispered to his baby, looking into her eyes. "I think I'll call you Rose for short. Your mother would think you're beautiful, and you are." Stein's eyes filled with tears, and he cradled Rose closer to his chest. "She's not with us anymore, but I know she loves you, and she always will."

Stein felt a tear fall down his face, and he lost it. He held Rose, and he cried. He mourned Marie. He mourned the happy life they would never have together, the engagement he was planning, all they happy times they would experience with Rose. All of those moments he had dreamt of since he fell in love with Marie now weren't possible.

"Marie..." he whispered through his tears. "I will never forget you, and I will always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Marie's death, and Rosalie Marie Stein had come home from the hospital with Stein. A few days after, a funeral was held for Marie.

Many people had showed up. Marie was a very loved person, and everybody she knew was devastated to see her go. None as much as Stein, however. Rose was the only one who could help him get through the grief. Even if she couldn't talk to him, or understand what he told her, she was still the form of comfort Stein longed for.

After the funeral and burial service were held, Stein approached his former partner and long time friend Spirit Albarn. Stein had apologized for hurting Spirit and for experimenting on him, and they repaired their friendship. Spirit had been there to comfort Stein through this hard time, along with Rose.

"Hey, Spirit." Stein greeted the redheaded Death Scythe.

"Oh, hey Stein. I'm so sorry about your loss. Marie was a great girl, and I know she'll be deeply missed. If theres anything I can do to help, anything at all, let me know."

"Thanks." Stein tried to say as Rose, who Stein had been holding during the event, put a tiny hand up to his mouth. Stein and Spirit chuckled. "Actually, there is something you could do, but it sounds crazy, and I don't know if you'd be up to the challenge."

Spirit raised a red eyebrow at Stein. "What is it?"

"I feel like with Marie gone, the madness is going to effect me so much more. I don't even know if I'm mentally stable anymore. I'm in no condition to raise a child right now. Would you be open to taking Rose in? I can pay for everything she needs throughout the years."

Spirit was shocked. Stein... wanted him to raise his child?

"If its too much, I understand. I could talk to Nygus about it." Stein said.

"No..." Spirit started. He felt like he was going to regret this, but could he really say no? "I'd be honored to raise Rose. I've always wanted a daughter. And one as beautiful as her is even better."

"Spirit... You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much. However, until she's old enough, I don't want her to know that I'm her father. With me teaching at the academy, and her probably attending it, I think it would put too much stress on her."

"Don't worry, she deffinatly will be attending the academy. But with her not knowing you're her father, would you want me to tell her I adopted her and that your my friend who helps care for her?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Stein said, smiling for the first time that day. He looked deep into Rose's eyes, mesmerized at how beautiful they were. "Rose... Even though I won't be the one who raised you, I'll still always be there for you. I'll always be your daddy. And I'll always love you." He placed a gentle kiss on Rose's forehead, and handed her to Spirit.

"Stein, I know this must be really hard for you. I'm so sorry. Whenever you want to come over and see her, feel free to come. And whenever you're ready to tell her that you're her father, go right ahead."

"Thanks, Spirit. Even though she's legally Rosalie Marie Stein, I think it'd be best if she took on the name Rosalie Marie Albarn for the time being." Stein suggested.

"That sounds good. Well, I need to get to the store to buy little Rosie everything she needs. I'll see you around. Once again, if there's anything you need... Just let me know." Spirit said, then turned to walk away.

"Thank you. Oh, and Spirit?"

Spirit stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'll be over later to drop off some of her stuff that I already have. Just plan on buying diapers, formula and a bottle for now, and I'll pay you back when I drop the stuff off. And one more thing..."

Spirit raised his eyebrows, waiting for Stein's request.

"Make sure to spoil her and make her feel like a princess." Stein said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Spirit returned the scientist's trademark smirk with one of his own. "You got it."


End file.
